


Piano Lessons

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Choking, Finger Sucking, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Welcome to my world of Sebaciel. Feedback keeps me going so i'd love to hear what y'all think!





	Piano Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my world of Sebaciel. Feedback keeps me going so i'd love to hear what y'all think!

Ciel lied in bed for a few moments after waking up, Sebastian hadn’t gotten him yet - as he woke up a few moments before his usual time. He looked at his porcelain fingers, seeing how the sun relaxed on his skin, giving the child an angelic glow.

“My lord,” Sebastian stated, standing in the doorway. “Sebastian,” Ciel said flatly, not moving from his spot. His nightmares kept him awake most of the night, waking up in cold sweats, forcing himself to go back to sleep only to have the same torture. The butler gathered Ciel’s clothes before removing the covers from the boy. “Are you alright, young master? You are quiet.” He commented, walking over the child, taking a seat beside him. Ciel’s back was turned, his spine barely visible through his white bedgown. He felt Sebastian’s hand on his back, his muscles growing tense but soon relaxed after recognizing the touch. Ciel was quiet, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m fine, Sebastian. The night did not treat me well. Now, what is on my schedule?”

“First off… Piano lessons, my lord. We have an instructor who offered to teach you. Shall I tell him you agree?” Sebastian asked, pulling the covers from the boy. “Please do. But be prepared for me to tell you to poison his tea. I do not enjoy when my instructors patronize me.” Ciel replied, stretching out his muscles. “As you wish, my lord. Your schedule is quite laid back for the day, if it is updated, I shall let you know.”

The butler dressed the boy, inspecting for any imperfections in his attire. “Bring my breakfast to me, if you will. Make it quick, I’d like to see what this pianist has to offer.”

“What would you like, my lord?”

“Something sweet. Now, go.” He commanded, his tone ice cold. He knew better not to argue with him but he couldn’t help but comment on his choice.

“My lord, it is breakfast-”

“And? I said something sweet. Now. Go.” he said again, walking himself to his office. “As you wish my lord.”

Sebastian went to the kitchen, tapping his chin as he thought of something he could make. “Mey-Rin, would you please go into the garden and harvest a basket of strawberries and raspberries?” he asked calmly, watching her walk into the kitchen, holding a handful of plates. “Y-yes, Sebastian!” she replied happily, setting the plates on the counter without any mishaps. “Thank you, my dear,” Sebastian said, searching the cabinets for flour and sugar. The girl’s cheeks flushed, her hands covering the redness of her face. He was so dreamy, it was hard to act normal. The girl rushed out basket in hand, heading to the garden to pick the berries like she was asked.

Sebastian went to cooking, following the recipe down to the ink. Moments later, the girl returned with a basket full of fruit, handing them to Sebastian. “Is this enough?” she asked, hoping she wouldn’t be met with a harsh scolding. “Yes, that’s perfect,” he replied, taking the basket. Mey-Rin trotted off, finishing her chores. The demon prepared a lemon-berry savarin for the boy with a cup of earl gray. As the cake was baking, he completed the remaining kitchen chores.

Ciel relaxed in his office, looking out the window at his city, watching the birds play on the railing. He heard his doors open and the familiar sound of wheels rolling in. “My lord, I bring you a freshly baked French lemon-barry saravin with fresh berries from the greenhouse, and your favorite, earl gray.” Sebastian placed the dish on his desk, watching him dine. “Thank you, Sebastian. Give me the time, if you will.”

“9:25, my lord. Your lesson will be in twenty minutes. Is there anything you will be needing of me before I prepare our guest’s tea?” he asked, lifting a brow, “No, that will be all. You are dismissed.” He bowed before he left the room, his tails falling behind him.

As he prepared the tea, he saw new guest arrive in the front. He grinned, making two batches of tea… one for if it went as planned… and one for if things went sour. Sebastian went into the music room and placed the cups down, making sure everything was in place. He could hear faint voices from the main hall… Mey-Rin was greeting him. How lovely.

“Of course, Mister Wittlock! We are very happy to have you here. Butler Sebastian should be here any moment!” she said happily.

He made his way to find Ciel. “My lord, our guest has arrived. Are you ready?”

“I suppose, let us go.”

The two made their way into the main hall, Sebastian locking eyes with the man. “Lord Phantomhive! A pleasure to meet you, I am Mister Wittlock, hopefully, I will be your instructor. Shall we begin?” he said, looking at the boy from head to toe. “why, of course. Sebastian, please do accompany us. I’m sure you and Mister Wittlock will become lovely acquaintances.” Sebastian chuckled, opening the door for them both, a grand piano sitting in the center of the room. “If I may dismiss myself, there is only a chore left to do, please do let me know if there is anything I can provide,” he replied giving them a bow. “Of course, Sebastian.” Ciel nodded, giving the devil an ominous side eye. Only he could catch it, the two were connected like roses and thorns.

“Now, Ciel. I am hoping you’ve played before?”

“Yes, many times. What song will I be playing?”

“Clair de lune, my lord. Please begin.”

The boy began to play, filling the room with beautiful notes. Ciel closed his eye briefly, his hands following the sheet he displayed in his head. His hand moved like flowing silk, the rhythm so beautiful it could draw tears.

The teacher gestured for him to stop. He did and looked over at him. “You play so fast, my lord.” He said, rolling his fingers. Ciel chuckled. “That is how the song is played, Mister Wittlock.” he corrected, arching a brow. “Ciel I urge you-”

“Pardon me? I would appreciate you calling me by my proper title if you would.” Ciel cut him off. His tongue a razor sharp. It caught Wittlock off guard. “Cie- My lord, I do apologize. It’s only so different calling a mere child ‘my lord.’”

“Then perhaps get used to it, it is impolite to call me anything else. Shall we continue? Children do get bored very quickly.” Ciel said dryly. “Yes. Please continue.”

Ciel went back to playing, his small hands dancing on the notes.

Sebastian could hear it from beyond the door, listening to his little master play. He held the special batch of tea in his hand, waiting for the right moment.

“My lord, you are a lovely player but… you need more practice. We need to try simpler songs. Ciel scoffed under his breath. “What a shame, I thought I was quite skilled. Allow me to get my butler to get you more tea… Sebastian!”

Sebastian opened the door and bowed, holding the tea. “Your tea, good sir.” Wittlock happily drank it, the foul taste hitting him seconds later. “My… what is this tea? It’s quite bitter… I… what is…” his mind began to slip away, his vision becoming blurry. “Only a bit of our own special mix… we will be seeing you Mister Wittlock.” Sebastian smiled at him, pushing his body aside.

“I’m trusting you’ll take care of that, Sebastian?”

“Of course, my young lord. I was only hoping to reward you after the lovely song you played.” Ciel chuckled, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “And that being, Sebastian?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at the butler. Sebastian grinned, taking a seat beside the boy. “Sit on my lap, if you would, young master.” Sebastian cooed, spreading his legs a few inches to maximize Ciel’s comfort. Ciel looked puzzled, but he obeyed. The boy sat on the demon’s lap, leaning into his chest. “If you could play your song again, I would be most grateful,” he whispered into the boy’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “O-of course, Sebastian.” He began the song again, his hands going to work. He felt Sebastian’s hands grip his hips, his gloved fingers barely touching his skin. “Ahh-!” Ciel lightly cried out, trying to keep his composer. His hands slipped under his shirt, massaging his stomach with his warm gloves. His white muscles twitched, almost shaking. With Sebastian’s hot breath against Ciel’s neck, goose bumps formed under his skin. Sebastian’s lips pressed against his skin, his tongue flicking as he moved his lips. Ciel let out soft cries, his hands still moving along the keys. He paused for a moment, feeling his butler chuckle against his skin. “Sebastian… Sebastian…” his name rolled off his tongue like a warm honey into steaming cup of tea. He went back to playing, not knowing if he wanted to pull away or lean in deeper. It was an inner battle and he was conflicted. This was his butler, not some play thing. But having both hasn’t hurt anyone.

Sebastian bit down on his flesh, wondering if he drew blood. Ciel cried out, throwing his head back into Sebastian, pressing his hands into the keys. He pinched his eyes shut and relished in the demon’s affection. “Sebastian…” Ciel moaned, finally removing his hands from the keys. “Yes, my lord?” he whispered in his ear, slowly licking the side of his earlobe, his teeth gently biting. Ciel didn’t expect an answer, his words weren’t prepared. Sebastian pinched one of Ciel’s nipples, waiting for his reply. Ciel gripped his knees, holding back a distressed groan laced with pleasure. “Is something the matter, my little lord?” he asked, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers. Ciel cried out, gritting his teeth. “Sebastian, damn you to hell.” the boy groaned between gritted teeth. It made Sebastian chuckle in his ear, slowly moving his hands down Ciel’s body, ghosting over his groin, causing his hips to jerk into the air, craving the slightest bit of friction. Sebastian continued to cover his neck in kisses and soft bites, slowly pushing the boy back and forth against his own groin to tease the both of them.

Ciel’s legs were shaking only after a few minutes, letting out soft whimpers. He grabbed Sebastian’s gloved hand, playing with his fingers before pulling his glove off. He brought his hand up to his mouth and ran his index finger over his lip, licking it with a tip of his tongue. The demon chuckled, pushing his finger into the boy’s mouth, stroking his tongue. Ciel moaned, sending vibrations into Sebastian’s muscled body. Ciel opened his mouth, pushing Sebastian’s fingers in and out of his mouth, making soft suckling noises as he relaxed. The butler’s imagination went to work and thought of many other things… “My lord…” Sebastian moaned, pushing his fingers deeper into his throat. Ciel could feel Sebastian’s hips rolling gently, bucking the little lord into the air. He felt Ciel swallow on his fingers. His mouth tightening around his long digits. 

“My lord… Perhaps it would be in our best interest to take this to the bedroom?” Sebastian asked, his tone dripping with pure sex and a sultry glaze. It was hard for Ciel to admit but he craved Sebastian. He truly did… “Please… Sebastian,” he begged, craving to feel even his butler’s breath against him. “Such a needy little lord you are.” Sebastian hissed in his ears, wrapping his hand around Ciel’s neck, cutting off his breath for only a second, hearing his strained breathing against his face. “Oh, Sebastian, please,” Ciel begged again, this time arching his back. Sebastian smirked, running his fingers around his neck, playing with his breath. “It is still early in the day, my lord… perhaps I shall see to your need tonight?” he growled, tightening his grip again. “I suppose that will do, Sebastian.” The boy hissed, giving Sebastian a kiss on his throat. “Mhm… Excellent, my lord. You won’t be disappointed."


End file.
